The present invention relates to ribbon seals used on documents, as for example, award certificates. For years, prior artisans have applied ribbon seals to documents by placing a foil, wax, plastic or like seal on the document, on top of two separate pieces of ribbon. This has been a standard, and probably the most commonly used approach for applying ornamental seals to documents.
One other type of ribbon seal is that in which a single ribbon is tied through holes in a multiple page document, with two ends of the ribbon trailing down the face of the document. The seal is then applied over the trailing ends as evidence that the document has not been tampered with.
The ribbon seal of the present invention includes an inverted, generally V shaped unitary piece of ribbon over which a seal is placed, giving the appearance of two separate pieces of ribbon located under the seal.